bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō (Zf6hellion)
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Kadō |tabAlt=Xiemaibo |titleAlt=Gintō }} | signature = | tblcolor =#36454F; | textcolor =#FFFFFF }} Kidō (鬼道, "demon/spirit way"; sometimes translated as Demon Arts; "Spells") is the art of spellcraft, developed as a successor to Kadō, a form of magic practiced by the Balancers of Souls. The spells are constructed by channeling in such a way as to gather from the environment to be coalesced into shapes that are cast outward into the world as phenomena. The was formed to oversee regulation of the craft, making sure its more profound applications do not go misused. The Gotei 13 is given access to a particular list of spells, known as the 198-Numbered Spells, that are broken down into two primary categories: Hadō, which are spells designed specifically for attack, and Bakudō, which is designed to protect and offer support to its casters. Character Book, Page 97 It is the final part of the , and perhaps the most difficult to learn among them. Character Book, Page 71 Overview Magic has been an inherent part of the World for eons, it is something that many great and alien beasts were capable of, the ability to create awe inspiring phenomena and terrifying calamities through the manipulation of the energies that surrounds all living things: . The potential for and to use the might of the arcane stems from Gozanze Myō-ō who unlocked the potential of all mankind following a trade with Xiang Yu, the Splendid, who is often looked upon as the progenitor of magic by the . Crystallized into art forms, that which took the most prominence was Kadō. Practiced and nurtured over the generations, it would eventually evolve into the form of spellcasting known today as Kidō. Spells are internally molded by one's own Reiryoku and combined with Reishi collected from the surrounding environment. The caster's Reiryoku gives purpose to the fragmented wills contained within each scrap of energy and together they forge a spell that captures the idea created by the caster. For this to work, the user of the spell must be focused and have clarity of mind otherwise "impurities" may arise which can cause a spell to become unstable or even collapse. These visualizations, the spells, are given names and their existence is given a form of permanence by the addition of a verbal incantation. This lends credence to the spell's nature, a form of proving that it is, in fact, real, which greatly boosts the power of the spell in question. Every spell has a name and a corresponding incantation to go with it. This is the (言霊, Sacred Sound; Lit. "Word Spirit/Soul"), an integral part of how all spells are formed and created. Though the ability exists for those trained in the art of Kidō to forego the need to utter incantations and even the names of their spells in favour of powering the spell purely through their own Reiryoku, it is always considered a diminishing of the spell's power for they only reach their true potential when invoked in their entirety. A spell may be cast silently, but before that it must already exist. Its name must have been set, and its incantation laid out. Though the caster does not speak them, they do know them, which grants them the power to forego using them. Kidō is heavily regulated, and very jealously guarded, by the Kidō Corps, as such it is rare for a spell to come into being without them knowing about it and approving it. As Kidō is a central part of the , the Kidō Corps publishes a series of spell books of spells available for what they deem as "public use". The spells they deem "safe" to use are collected into what is known as the 198-Numbered Spells (百九十八数呪文, Hyaku Kyūjūhachi Sū Jumon). The spells on this list are further divided between the two main branches of Kidō so that there are 99 Hadō spells and 99 Bakudō spells available to those outside of the Kidō Corps. These spell books are published every 100 years to accommodate new spells and replace others. Kidō Classification Bakudō (縛道, lit. "Way of Binding"): *'Barriers' (結界, Kekkai): :*'Wards' (堅塁, Kenrui): *'Seals' (封, Fū): Hadō (破道, lit. "Way of Destruction"): Kaidō (回道, lit. "Turn Way"): Also known as healing Kidō (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō). ; Chapter 526, Page 3'' ; Chapter 382, Page 10 '''Forbidden Kidō' (禁道, "Kin Kidō"): ; Chapter -98, Page 17'' ; Chapter 396, Page 5 *'Gisei Hadō''' (犠牲破道, Sacrificial Way of Destruction): Uradō (裏道, Hidden Way): Incantation Classes *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment") Character Book, Page 158: Character Book, Page 257 *'Nijū Eishō' (二重詠唱, "Twofold Incantation"): *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"): ; Chapter 369, Page 7 ; Chapter 399, Pages 4-5 Kidō Spells Bakudō Spells= |-| Hadō Spells= |-| Notable Practitioners References